Trap Into Baby with You
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: penemuan bayi yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Levi, membuat Petra terjebak dalam masalah tersebut. sampai polisi mencurigai mereka memiliki hubungan gelap/humor gagal/ Petra x Levi. slight Petra x Eren


oke sebenarnya fic ini adalah fic Korea author, cuma gak di publish2. akhirnya author ubah jadi fic Jepang, walaupun di fic ini ada sedikit unsur korea2nya, jadi maklumi.

dan satu hal lagi, yang gak kuat liat karakternya OOC gak usah baca juga gapapa, apa lagi Levi, sumpah OOC banget. ok lah cus baca.

* * *

 **TRAP INTO BABY WITH YOU**

Pagi menjelang siang. Laki-laki bertubuh chibi itu masih ingin berpelukan dengan kasurnya yang hangat. Sampai bunyi ponselnya menyerang pendengarannya. Sebisa mungkin ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas. Sekilas ia melihat nama Mikasa yang bertengger dilayar ponselnya. Dan menggeser layar hijau, ia mengangkatnya.

"Maafkan aku….." kata Mikasa tiba-tiba dari jauh sana. Panggilan tiba-tiba terputus

"Hallo? Hallo Mikasa?!".

SETELAH setahun ini dia meninggalkanku, tidak jelas hubungan kita seperti apa. Apa ini benar-benar putus? terakhir kali dia meneleponku dengan kata "maaf", setelah itu nomornya tidak aktif.

* * *

I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, i just borrow the character.

Story Tateishi Nachika.

Oneshot/romance/humor/OOC

Bahasa tidak baku.

* * *

Sebut saja namanya Levi Ackerman. Untuk ukuran laki-laki, dia memang pendek. Tapi, sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya yang pendek, menjadi seorang model. Ternyata usut punya usut dia mempunyai karisma yang elegan, misterius, dan berwibawa. Mungkin itu adalah poin penting hingga mengalahkan ukuran minimal seorang model.

Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang bersemangat. Ia memilih berjalan-jalan sore tidak jauh dari apartemennya dan membeli sekaleng kopi instan di mini market.

"10 yen tuan" kata seorang wanita kasir itu. Dan Levi memberikan uang pas dari sakunya.

"terima kasih, selamat datang kembali" nyaris saja wanita penjaga kasir itu pingsan karena ketampanannya.

Levi sedikit tersenyum hingga tertawa setelah melihat wanita kasir tadi hampir pingsan karenanya. Ia menyesap minuman kalengnya dan tidak sengaja didepannya ada seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang sedang duduk dan tampak kesal. Melihat ekspresi kesal gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat Levi tertawa sambil meneguk minuman kaleng setelahnya.

Levi menghentikan tawanya saat atensi gadis itu memaksa menemukan kontak matanya dengan dirinya "kenapa gadis itu terlihat kesal sambil melototi-ku" kata batinnya. Levi tidak mempedulikannya, ia berpikir gadis itu mengaguminya dan kembali meneguk minumannya. kemudian ia berjalan santai lalu sedikit berlalu.

Gadis itu sedikit mengebrak tangan kursi yang didudukinya "apa?! Dia terlalu keren untuk menertawaiku. dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang kesal. Tch lihat saja dia…. akan kubuat dia meminta maaf padaku!" gumam hati gadis itu penuh kemarahan lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang telah sediakan oleh mini market untuk pengunjung.

"oi!" gadis itu berteriak sambil mendorong punggung laki-laki tadi yang mentertawainya dengan bahunya hingga laki-laki yang bernama Levi itu hampir terjatuh dan pada akhirnya Levi tidak bisa menyelamatkan minuman kalengnya.

"Tch! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau banteng tiba-tiba menyeruduk-ku dan kau menjatuhkan minumanku juga" model chibi itu mulai kesal "ganti minumanku!"

"hah! Kau dulu yang membuat masalah padaku, kau mentertawaiku tadi" kata gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

"siapa suruh kau didepanku saat aku tertawa, itu kan salahmu" ketus Levi keras.

"apa?! Hei, kau memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal" tukas gadis itu lagi

"sekarang apa yang tidak masuk akal hah?!" ujar Levi sarkastik

Tiba-tiba oek…oeekk~

Gadis itu ketakutan "Aaaa… suara apa itu?" tanpa disadari, gadis berambut cokelat terang itu memeluk Levi.

"Tch! kita tidak pernah saling kenal, berani sekali kau meyentuh tubuhku!" jjeeggerrr~ bak halilintar disiang bolong. Laki-laki itu kesal, dan gadis itu memeluk tubuh Levi sambil bergelayut seperti monyet.

"maaf… aku sangat terkejut tadi…" sahut gadis itu sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"hah, mana ada hantu disiang bolong begini, bahkan jika malam ada hantu pun aku tidak takut, justru kalau hantu melihat aku, dia akan takut padaku" Levi penuh percaya diri.

"itu karena kau lebih jelek dari hantu bodoh!" ketus gadis itu

"yang benar saja, jika aku berwajah jelek, aku tidak mungkin menjadi seorang model saat ini, mengerti!" cerocos Levi tepat beberapa centi dari wajah gadis itu dan ia mengusap wajahnya terkena semburan ludah model chibi saat berbicara.

Lagi-lagi oek….oek~

"aaaaa…." Gadis itu berteriak lagi dan hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Levi.

Levi menarik kakinya mundur "STOP! JANGAN MENYENTUH TUBUHKU!" Levi menyetopnya seperti gaya ala boyband SUJU. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menurunkan tangannya yang hendak memeluk Levi.

Levi mulai mencurigai kardus yang tidak jauh dengannya "sepertinya ada yang aneh dalam kardus itu, bergerak-gerak dan mengeluarkan suara bayi"

"jangan-jangan?" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

"bayi terbuang!" lagi-lagi mereka kompak

Mereka mulai mendekati kardus disamping bangunan yang tak jauh dari mini market, lalu membuka kardusnya. Dan menemukan seorang bayi perempuan yang mungil.

"wwaaahhh, bayi yang imut~" gadis itu menyeringai sambil memeluk tangan pada pipinya

"tega sekali yang membuang bayi ini, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana kalau kita menitipkan bayi ini pada polisi?" Tanya Levi

"tapi…tapi…bagaimana jika diambil orang yang salah, bayi ini terlalu manis~" jawab gadis itu

"kau mau mengurusnya? lihat saja dirimu yang masih berseragam sekolah, bodoh! Orang disekitarmu akan menganggap kau hamil diluar nikah!" cerocos Levi. Dan gadis itu tertunduk.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar ritme langkah mendekatinya. "ya ampun, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" wanita berkacamata yang baru datang itu melihat isi kardus yang berisi bayi mungil sambil bergeliat-geliat, "HA! Bayi? Kalian akan membuang bayi ini setelah hasil hubungan gelap kalian?" sambungnya.

"Tch! mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, aku tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang pecundang"

"ya ya ya" gadis berseragam sekolah itu menggangguk-angguk setuju

"lalu itu bayi siapa?" Tanya wanita yang baru saja datang itu

"mana kami tahu…" lagi-lagi mereka kompak "kami akan membawa dan menitipkan bayi ini ke polisi" lanjut Levi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tampan juga gagah dan seorang gadis perawakan mungil berseragam sekolah yang sedang menggendong bayi. Semua polisi menaruh wajah curiga pada laki-laki dan gadis itu, lalu polisi melihat dari bagian atas sampai kebawah kedua orang itu. Dari penampilannya laki-laki itu lebih tua dibandingkan gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Ini seperti pedophilia, atau dengan kata lain suatu kelainan seksual dan kejiwaan pada seseorang yang punya ketertarikan pada anak dibawah umur.

Hening sejenak lalu polisi berambut pirang kelimis menyuruh kedua orang tamunya duduk "ada yang bisa kami bantu?" kata polisi bernama Erwin

"pak polisi, kami menemukan bayi perempuan ini disebelah bangunan yang tidak jauh dari mini market" ujar gadis itu

"jadi, Kami ingin menitipkan bayi ini ke polisi, mungkin saja ada orang yang mau merawat bayi ini" dilanjutkan oleh Levi.

Erwin masih menaruh curiga pada dua orang dihadapannya kini. "apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian. Apa benar bayi ini di temukan dijalanan atau bayi ini memang dibuang dengan maksud tertentu? Kalian pasti paham maksudku, karena remaja zaman sekarang sudah—" ucapan Erwin terpotong.

Levi merasa tersudutkan, "kau menuduh kami membuang bayi ini karena hasil hubungan gelap kami? Yang benar saja, bahkan dadanya yang datar tidak membuat nafsu birahi-ku muncul" ucapan Levi membuat seisi ruangan polisi menjadi kaku. Semua polisi laki-laki yang mendengar ucapan Levi tanpa sadar melihat ke arah gadis itu untuk memastikan.

Gadis yang dimaksud Levi hanya menunduk dan mulai menangis, air matanya jatuh tak terkendali. Hampir mayoritas seisi ruangan polisi itu laki-laki dan mereka bingung harus berbuat apa. Sebagai ketua polisi satu-satunya Erwin mencoba mencairkan suasana, bahkan Levi merasa tidak berdosa dengan ucapannya yang tadi "ano...nama mu siapa gadis manis?" tanya Erwin.

"Petra Ral" katanya sambil menyeka air matanya. "dengar Petra, orang yang tulus mencintai mu tidak akan pernah melihat dari segi kekurangan mu, tapi ia akan melihat dari sisi hati tulus-mu" Erwin tidak percaya pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja seperti seorang pemberi petuah. Petra pun berhenti menangis.

Erwin memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mulai membicarakan kepermasalahan inti "bayi ini akan kami rawat sementara. Tapi dalam jangka waktu tiga hari, tidak ada yang mau merawatnya, bayi ini akan kuserahkan kepada yang menemukan..."

"mak-maksudmu kami?!"jawab mereka kompak

"tentu saja, begitu peraturannya…. Berikan nomor ponsel kalian" ujar Erwin.

"Nomor telpon xxx495xxx, atas nama Levi Ackerman"

"Nomor telpon xxx913xxx. atas nama Petra Ral"

"baiklah, Isabele akan kami urus terlebih dahulu" kata polisi itu

"Isabele? siapa itu?" Tanya Levi

"ya, Isabele adalah nama bayi ini, tidak mungkin bayi ini tidak diberi nama. Atau kalian ingin menentukan namanya" kata Erwin tertawa. "Terserah kau saja" jawab Petra dan Levi bersamaan.

0o0

3 hari setelah kejadian itu terjadi.

 _Baby I'm sorry… neowa isseodo nan lonely_ _._ _sarangahagin naega bujokhanga bwa ireon motnan nal yongseohae_ _._ _I'm sorry ige neowa naui story Sarangiran naegen gwabunhanga bwa_ _Ne gyeote isseodo baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely_ terdengar bunyi ponsel dengan lagu 2ne1- lonely

"bunyi ponsel siapa itu?" kata guru yang sedang mengawas ulangan harian. "punyaku!" kata Petra terkejut lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat tangan

"wah kau sedang kesepian Petra, bolehkah aku mendaftar menjadi pacarmu hahaha " ujar murid laki-laki kelas 3 SMA yang tertawa puas itu

"sensei maaf, aku permisi untuk mengangkat ponsel" kata Petra tersenyum malu "baiklah, tapi lain kali ketika sedang ujian ponselmu dimatikan ne.."

"hai sensei arigato gosaimasu " kata Petra membungkuk dan mengambil ponsel dari tasnya lalu keluar. "moshimosh?" sahut Petra lembut

"apa benar ini dengan Petra Ral?" suara laki-laki dari seberang sana dengan suara pelan dan sangat sopan, "iya benar… dengan siapa aku berbicara? ada apa menelpon-ku?"

Tiba-tiba suara yang lembut dan sopan itu berubah menjadi kasar "aku Levi Ackerman, kau harus mengambil bayi itu di kantor polisi, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengurusnya. Jadi polisi itu menyerahkan pada kita, tadi polisi itu menelponku"

"apa? kau menelpon ku hanya untuk mengatakan ini? Tidak bisa! aku sedang ujian, mengapa tidak kau saja?" Petra membantah.

"Tch! aku sedang melakukan pemotretan, yang jelas pemotretan ku lebih penting dari ujian-mu, mengerti? Aku tidak mau tahu, kau ambil Isabele lalu nanti kita bertemu di Gray Cofe jam 5 ini!" ttttuuuuuuuuttttt~ terputus

"huffttt -.- aku harus sabar menghadapi laki-laki itu" Petra mengelus dada. Setelah ujian akhirnya Petra pergi ke kantor polisi untuk mengambil Isabele.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Gray cofe**

"jadi bagaimana ini, Isabele tidak mungkin bersamaku, aku masih sekolah pasti orang tuaku akan curiga -.-" Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"hn, tidak ada pilihan lain, Isabele tinggal di apartemen-ku, tapi ingat kita berdua yang mengurusnya, Aku tidak mau bayi ini merepotkan-ku jadi ku butuh kau juga"

"tapi bagaimana? Aku kan tidak selalu ada untuk Isabele, aha! kita pakai _baby sitter_ saja ya?" Petra mencoba menghindari masalah ini

"tidak bisa! Aku tidak percaya pada orang lain, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Isabele. pokoknya kau harus selalu ada untuk Isabele"

Petra melipat tangannya di dada "kau menjengkelkan sekali….", "bukannya kau yang ingin sekali merawat bayi ini, kalau tidak mau akan ku buang saja bayi ini" pancing Levi

"J-jangan! baiklah aku akan mengurusnya semangat!" ujar Petra penuh semangat. "hey turunkan tanganmu, semua orang melihat ke arahmu" kata Levi dingin. "hehehe" Petra tersenyum kecut menahan malu

"baiklah… kita pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja perlengkapan bayi, tapi sebelumnya ganti seragam mu dulu, ini pakaian untukmu aku tidak mau semua orang salah paham denganku karena kau berseragam" Levi memberikan Petra goodie bag kertas berwarna cokelat.

"tenang saja, jika orang lain menganggap ku memiliki anak di luar menikah, aku akan bilang kau lah yang menghamili-ku" bisik Petra

"apa! Cepat ganti sana!" Levi terbelalak lalu menjitak gadis berambut sebahu, "aw! iya iya aku hanya bercanda..." Petra mengembungkan pipinya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sampai pada salah satu mall besar di Tokyo. Dengan gagah Levi memakai kaca mata hitam. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin orang lain salah paham karena ia populer. Apa yang akan dikatakannya jika sampai ketahuan wartawan melihat ia pergi bersama gadis remaja dan bayi. "apa yang pertama di beli?" Tanya Levi

"kereta bayi, aku lelah mengaisnya…" pinta Petra penuh harapan "itu sebelah sana, sepertinya disitu menjual perlengkapan bayi yang lengkap" Levi menunjuk toko perlengkapan bayi yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Kedua insan itu memasuki toko Perlengkapan bayi dan disambut oleh pekerjanya

"apa yang anda cari tuan?" kata wanita penjaga itu. "aku ingin kereta bayi" kata Levi seperti biasa dengan ekspresi yang datar, "sebelah sini tuan"

"mana yang paling bagus dan terbaik?" mata Levi memeriksa deretan _stroller_

"ini tuan, bahan besinya kuat, tidak mudah bengkok, dan kainnya lembut hingga tidak membuat kulit bayi iritasi" wanita itu menjelaskan "aku pilih warna hitam" Tiba-tiba Petra mengelak "tidak, tidak, warna pink saja, ini akan terlihat lucu untuk bayi perempuan"

"pink tidak elegan dan terlalu kekanak-kanakan" tukas Levi

"Tch pokoknya pink!" ketus Petra

"hitam!"

"pink!"

"hitam!"

"piiiiiinnnnkkkkk!" Petra berteriak

"baiklah pink, kau cerewet sekali hampir saja gendang telingaku mau pecah!" kata Levi sarkastik

3 jam kemudian~

"kereta bayi sudah, baju dan sepatu sudah, susu formula sudah, bla bla bla" Petra menyebutkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk Isabele

"kita pulang sekarang, aku sudah lelah" sahut Levi

"hoamm aku juga, aku sudah mengantuk, Isabele tenang sekali sejak tadi tidak menangis, anak pintar" Petra menciumi kening Isabele yang sedang diaisnya

"akan ku antar kau pulang"

"tapi, apa kau tau rumahku? Levi-san" "tenang saja, aku sudah melacak semuanya tentang mu agar kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja"

"dasar kau ini, tenang saja aku tidak akan kabur, memangnya aku buronan huh!" kata Petra ketus

0o0

Jreng~ jreeengg~

Semua murid wanita tampak heboh kedatangan laki-laki tampan dengan penampilan keren. Laki-laki itu memakai kemeja abu-abu pas dengan badannya sampai lekukan roti sobeknya nampak. Celana bahan yang agak ketat membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Dan jangan lupakan dia tampan dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Seluruh koridor sekolah dibanjiri murid-murid yang nyaris pingsan melihatnya. Kecuali...

"Astaga!" mata Petra terbelalak melihat Levi sudah ada di pintu kelasnya "dasar laki-laki bodoh, untuk apa dia ke sekolah…tidak tahu tempat sekali dia, Tuhan tolong aku. Bagaimana ini bagaimana..." kata batin Petra sambil menembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku.

"Tch! Petra Ral" Petra bisa mendengar suara Levi makin mendekat, "Petra Ral!" kata Levi ketus. Petra terkejut Levi sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang, ia tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi.

"Levi-san bodoh, untuk apa kau kemari, kau tidak tahu tempat sekali, aku malu mengerti tidak! Ini sekolah bukan taman yang seenaknya kau bisa menemuiku, bagaimana jika aku berurusan dengan sekolah…bagaimana ini..." cerocos Petra sambil menggigit jarinya

"aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengurus Isabele, kau tidak lihat aku serapi ini untuk sesi pemotretan?"

"tapi tapi…..whaaaaa…" Petra shock, tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Levi.

"kau harus menjaga Isabele sampai aku selesai pemotretan, itu hukuman untukmu karena semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena Isabele selalu menangis saat kau pergi"

"tidak mau! bagaimana dengan sekolahku, bisa-bisa aku gagal masuk Universitas Tokyo" Petra meremas rambut sebahunya

"itu bukan urusan ku, ada satu hal lagi, karena karirku sangat penting dan aku tidak mau terganggu, kau harus menjaga Isabele. Artinya kau harus tinggal di apartemenku"

Petra semakin stress memikirkan cita-citanya untuk masuk universitas Tokyo dan masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini. Yaps TRAP INTO BABY WITH HIM saat ini yang ia alami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ya bagus, sekarang gaya misterius" kata photographer Mike, memberi arahan pada Levi

'cekrek' 'cekrek' 'cekrek' Levi mendalami bergayanya, "sekarang pasang wajah sangar" lanjut photographer Mike

Petra yang memperhatikan Levi hanya menatapnya dingin, "hn dia sangat mendalami wajah sangarnya, tanpa bergaya dia sudah sangat sangar seperti harimau mau menerkam kelinci"

Setelah pemotretan selesai, Levi menghampiri Petra dan melihat Isabele sudah pulas tertidur "wah kelinci buruk seperti mu berhasil menidurkannya ya" sahut Levi

"tentu saja, harimau buruk sepertimu mana mungkin bisa menidurkannya,huh!, kau baru tahu kemampuan kelinci buruk sepertiku" Petra tidak mau kalah. "Tch, menjadi kelinci buruk saja kau bangga sekali" Levi mengernyitkan dahinya heran

0o0

"aduh, lama sekali dia, cup cup Isabele manis jangan menangis" Levi kesusahan menangani Isabele yang sedang bergeliat sambil menangis di tempat tidur bayi yang ada diruangan tengah apartementnya. "susu, iya, aku harus membuat susu formula" Levi baru menyadarinya

Levi pergi ke dapur dan memasukan susu bubuk kedalam botol susu, lalu menuangkan air hangat setelahnya. Ia mendekatkan botol susu pada mulut Isabele, "tunggu-tunggu biasanya sebelum diberikan harus di cek dulu masih panas atau tidak, keadaan suhu susu harus hangat seperti drama di tv" gumam Levi

"aw panas sekali" Levi mengecek pada kulit tangannya, ia mengangin-anginkan susu formula itu hingga suhu hangat. Di rasa suhu cukup, Levi memberi Isabele susu, "nah kawaii Isabele minum dulu" ujar Levi lembut pada Isabele setelah mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kepangkuannya

Prok prok prok

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Levi terkejut, hampir menjatuhkan botol susu yang dipegangnya. "oh kawaii papa Levi~" kata Petra merayu dekat pintu masuk apartemen. "Tch! Sejak kapan kau disitu, aku menunggumu dari tadi bodoh!" Levi kesal

"uhn~ harimau buruk ternyata bisa menenangkan bayi dengan baik" Petra menyeringai sambil mendekapkan tangan ke pipinya seperti biasa.

"Tch! Bagaimana? kau sudah bicarakan pada orangtuamu?" tanya Levi mengalihkan pembicaraan

"uhn, kau sangat ingin tahu kawaii Levi-san? Hmm~" Petra masih merayu sambil mengitari depan belakang Levi

"hey hentikan mengitariku seperti hantu, jawab saja, aku sedang tidak ingin berteriak, Isabele sedang tidur"

"aku bilang pada orang tuaku, aku akan tinggal bersama seorang teman wanita, untuk belajar dengan giat agar dapat masuk universitas Tokyo, jika tidak hrkkk—mati!" Petra mengekspresikannya, "glek" Levi menelan ludah.

0o0

Hari minggu yang begitu tenang, tapi tidak lagi setelah seseorang membuat kehebohan. Tiba-tiba saja Levi yang sedang tiduran di sofa dan Petra yang sedang belajar, terkejut oleh suara pintu digital apartemen terbuka, "kakak! Aku datang untuk berkun—jung ..." kalimat terakhir membuat orang yang baru masuk itu melemah, sesaat manik hijaunya menemukan gadis yang sangat ia kenali berada di dalam apartemen kakaknya, "P-Petra!" sambungnya.

Petra yang tidak sempat bersembunyi hanya tersenyum kikuk pada orang yang menyebutkan namanya. "Eren? Kau mengenalinya?" tanya Levi pada adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja Eren menjadi kikuk lagi, sebenarnya Eren diam-diam menaruh perasaan terhadap Petra. Cukup Eren melihat dari kejauhan, Petra adalah gadis cinta dalam hatinya. "tapi, kau tahu dari mana nama-ku?" tanya Petra heran, ia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang orang yang mengaku adiknya Levi-san.

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia akan malu sekali jika Petra mengetahuinya kalau dirinya menyukai Petra. Petra bertanya lagi, "apa kau tahu aku? Apa kau sekolah yang sama dengan-ku?" Petra takut orang yang bernama Eren akan membeberkan ke semua orang. Jika hal itu terjadi, bisa-bisa ia akan dipecat sebagai murid sekolah dan putri dari keluarga Ral.

Walaupun begitu, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, "itu tidak penting sekarang, kenapa kau ada di apartemen kakak-ku, si Levi" Eren mengintimidasi. "ini hanya masalah kecelakaan kecil" Petra saat akan menjelaskan tiba-tiba Isabele menangis dari kamar Levi. Eren tercekat, "apakah kalian memiliki hubungan akibat kecelakaan antara seorang wanita dan laki-laki" cinta Eren kandas sudah.

Levi mengelak, "ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bocah!", Eren yang merasa sakit karena kakaknya merebut Petra dari hatinya, ia pun membuka ponselnya dan berniat membeberkan Levi pada ibunya, "hallo mama! Kak Levi menyimpan seora—" ucapan Eren terpotong karena Levi segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, "Eren, dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu" seru Petra, akhirnya Levi melepaskan tangannya, jaringan yang masih terhubung membuat Eren mengadu lagi, "mama! Kak Levi!" lagi ucapannya terputus karena Levi mengambil paksa ponsel Eren dan memutus jaringan ponselnya.

Setelah itu, Petra dan Levi menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sekarang Isabel dalam gendongan Levi untuk menenangkannya. Petra dan Eren menaruh curiga pada Levi. "apa kau yakin Isabele bukan anakmu kak" kata Eren, sedangkan Petra mengangguk setuju, "Levi-san, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kisahmu"

Levi berdeham kecil, kemudian menidurkan Isabele di sofa, "kisah cinta-ku?" katanya. Levi ingat kisahnya dengan Mikasa, sedangkan Petra dan Eren setia mendengarkan curahan hati Levi, dengan duduk di permadani cokelat, sedangkan Levi duduk di sofa. Seolah-olah mereka sedang berdongeng.

Levi memulai ceritanya, "aku mempunyai pacar, namanya Mikasa. Ia wanita cantik yang pernah ku lihat. Pertama kali aku mengenalnya, Mikasa menendang kaki-ku karena ia kira aku pencuri". Eren mengerutkan dahi, "dasar masokis" teriaknya. Petra pendengar yang baik, hingga meminta Levi melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "lanjut Levi-san, kenapa Mikasa-san mengira kau pencuri?"

Levi melanjutkan, "aku tahu, aku populer. Saat itu aku mengendap-endap melewati gang-gang kecil karena wartawan selalu saja mengejarku. Sampai aku menemukan Mikasa sedang mengeringkan tato di bahunya". Petra berkomentar, "sepertinya wanita itu liar". Komentar Petra mengundang Levi untuk tersenyum, "dia memang liar"

Eren mengedarkan pandangannya pada Isabele yang masih terlelap, tiba-tiba pertanyaan aneh muncul dari otak Eren, "jadi selama kau pacaran dengan Mikasa-san, apa kau pernah berhubungan intim dengannya?"

"ya pernah. Tentu saja aku melakukannya dengan memakai pengaman"

"aku tidak percaya! Mungkin pengaman itu bocor dan kalian menghasilkan anak" Eren antusias, "sebenarnya yang melakukan hubungan intim itu Levi-san atau kau Eren. Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali" tukas Petra.

"bukan begitu maksudku Petra, aku hanya curiga pada Isabele. Apa mungkin Isabele anak dari kak Levi dan Mikasa-san. Maksudku Mikasa-san sengaja menaruhnya tidak jauh dari apartemen kak Levi"

Levi menyudahi pertengkaran kecil kedua bocah itu, "tapi setahun yang lalu, Mikasa menelpon-ku dan meminta maaf, kemudian menghilang dan nomor ponselnya tidak aktif"

Acara bercerita tentang kisah cinta Levi berakhir. Sampai Levi mengusir Eren untuk pulang, "tidak, aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau menginap disini", "hooo semenjak kapan kau ingin menginap di apartemen-ku, biasanya ku suruh kau menginap tapi kau tidak mau" Levi mengejek

"ayolah kak, semua badanku rasanya lelah" Eren memukul-mukuli bahunya yang tidak pegal. Ia hanya berpura-pura untuk bisa bersama dengan Petra. Sampai Eren menengahi Levi dan Petra saat asik menonton acara reality show, "wah sepertinya seru, ini aku bawakan snack" Eren duduk membatasi antara Petra dan kakaknya.

"jelas sekali kau sangat menyukai Petra" ucapan Levi membuat Eren dan Petra tercekat. "kau menyukai-ku?" tanya Petra pada Eren, ada jeda hingga Petra mengingat sesuatu, "ah...aku pernah dapat surat cinta. Kalau tidak salah..." Petra berusaha mengingatnya, sedangkan Eren menelan ludah, paru-parunya meronta meminta oksigen, _tolong jangan katakan batin Eren_ "Eren, aku ingat namanya Eren. Jadi...kau selama ini kau menyukai-ku hn?"

Petra baru saja mau berkomentar, tapi malam itu ada seseorang mengunjungi apartemen Levi lagi. Levi menyuruh Eren dan Petra bersembunyi. Kemudian Levi membuka pintu, dan tidak di duga sebelumnya, orang yang mengunjungi Levi ternyata Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kau dari mana saja?" sebenarnya Levi kesal dengan Mikasa karena ia tiba-tiba menghilang selama satu tahun. "aku...aku..." ucapan Mikasa terhenti saat mendengar suara tangis bayi. Ia mendekati sumber suara dan menemukan Isabele, "Ce-Celia?!" Mikasa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Levi mengerutkan dahi, "kau mengenali bayi ini? Celia? Namanya Celia?" tanya Levi

Mikasa tidak bergeming, "aku tanya, apa kau mengetahui bayi ini, dan namanya Celia?" kata Levi keras, "ya aku tahu, aku ibunya" jawaban Mikasa membuat Levi berpikir seribu pertanyaan, "lalu siapa ayahnya? Mengapa kau membuangnya? Dan kau kemana saja setahun ini?"

"aku hamil dengan laki-laki lain, itu sebabnya aku menghilang. Aku pikir dengan membuangnya, aku bisa bersama lagi denganmu"

Levi menggertakan giginya, "tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu, kau wanita brengsek. Tega membuang bayi", "maafkan aku Levi, maafkan aku" pinta Mikasa sambil memeluk Levi. "sepertinya hal ini seperti mainan bagimu, Mikasa. Kau menikung-ku kemudian meminta maaf, lucu sekali Mikasa". Kemudian Levi berteriak, "Petra! Petra Ral, kemari"

Sedangkan sekarang Petra ketakutan, Petra bersama dengan Eren bersembunyi di kamar Levi. "Petra" panggil Levi lagi, "bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus keluar?" Petra meminta pendapat Eren, "keluarlah, sebelum kakak mengamuk. Aku tahu benar seperti apa kakak-ku"

Akhirnya Petra keluar dari kamar dan sambil takut-takut mendekati Levi yang sedang dilanda amarah. "dengar Mikasa, wanita ini akan menjadi istri-ku", manik Mikasa melebar, "justru kau yang sekarang menikung-ku". "lho mengapa tidak? Kita sama-sama menikung disini. Kau pulanglah, urusi saja selingkuhanmu. Aku dan Petra yang akan menjaga Celia atau Isabele. aku akan membesarkannya"

Pada akhirnya Mikasa pergi dengan penyesalan. Sedangkan Petra menaruh pertanyaan pada Levi, "ano... Levi-san, apa maksudmu aku akan menjadi istrimu?", "aku akan menikahimu". Petra melebarkan bola matanya, ia sangat terkejut. Tiba-tiba Eren keluar dari kamar, "tunggu, Petra belum menjawab suratku, jadi...kau Pilih aku atau kak Levi"

Petra tidak habis pikir, kenapa seperti ini harus terjadi, jujur saja Petra menyukai Levi karena kebersamaan mereka yang telah di lalui, meskipun Levi seperti harimau keras kepala. "jujur saja, aku menyukai orang yang lebih dewasa dari pada aku, aku...pilih Levi-san"

Ucapan Petra membuat Levi tersenyum, dan Eren merasa sakit, bocah itu bersuara, "dasar, kakak nikung adiknya sendiri", dengan santai Levi menyahut, "kau bersama Annie saja, aku bosan setiap hari ia menanyaimu terus. Terima saja cintanya, aku akan memintanya datang menemui-mu sekarang juga"

"tidak mau! Aku tidak suka gadis yandere. Kalau kau menyuruhnya datang kemari, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah mengakui-mu sebagai kakak-ku" Eren pergi menuju kamar lain dan mengunci diri.

"Levi-san, bagaimana mungkin kau menikahiku? Aku masih sekolah dan harus melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi" tanya Petra, "tenang saja, aku akan menunggu-mu sampai kau lulus wisuda, dan aku bersedia menunggu" jawaban Levi membuat Petra tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

E N D

* * *

huftt akhir2 ini lagi pengen fic humor. gomen kalau humornya garing.

author juga gak nyangka kenapa endingnya saling nikung ghahha. mungkin seperti NTR (netorare).

ok review ya, jangan kapok.


End file.
